


City Hero: Princess and the Thunderbeast

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairy tail City Hero - Freeform, Rarepair, definitely the opposite of slow burn, fluff to angst (ish) to fluff?, ft city hero, idk how to tag things lol, my otp rarepair, we love happy endings?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: After her outing on her 18th Birthday, Princess Hisui hasn't been able to get Laxus Dreyar out of her mind. Laxus is having a very similar predicament...
Relationships: Elfever - Relationship, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Freed Justine/Mirajane Strauss, Hisui x Laxus, Hisui/Laxus, Laxui - Relationship, Laxus Dreyar/Hisui E. Fiore, Laxus x Hisui, Laxus/Hisui, mirafreed - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Fire

After wishing her father goodnight, Hisui followed the familiar path to her room, and shut the door tightly, leaning against the solid wood with a sigh. Everything was so overwhelming. _Being a princess… there are so many things I have to take care of…_ She wished she could just escape into the world… forge her own path ahead under open skies. Everything Laxus had shown her just last week. Her chest felt tight. _Laxus…_ There was something about him that kept bringing him back to the forefront of her thoughts. Maybe it was how much he knew about the outside world, how much he had shown her.

Hisui crossed her bedroom to her little balcony. Outside the stars were beginning to appear in the deep blue sky and fading purple sunset. She let out a deep sigh. The city lay before her—it didn’t seem fair that it was _just out of reach_. But if her father caught her sneaking out again… he would be _so worried._ She glanced back to her bedroom door, biting her lip. _As long as I don’t get caught…_ She smiled, turning back towards the city. _I think it’s time to say thank you to Laxus, properly._

* * *

Evergreen leaned back in the seat of the patrol car with a groan. “I had a date, you know.”

Laxus glanced over at her. She was sipping on a cheap, disposable cup of coffee, her hair pulled back in a bun. “With Elfman?” She spluttered, nearly spitting her coffee all over the dash of his car.

“W-w-what?! No!” She laughed, waving her hand. “Why would you think that?”

Laxus shook his head, but didn’t respond, glancing out the half-open window towards the bar they were staking out. It wasn’t a good part of town, and this place was supposed to be an area where all the good-for-nothings hung out. It was their job to get some evidence of that.

“Anyways!” Evergreen gasped, her cheeks bright red, she was completely flustered, “We should talk about something else.”

“You’ve been fogging up the car talking so much,” Laxus said, reaching back to grab the bag of chips behind the passenger seat.

Evergreen glanced over at him with narrowed eyes, “Tsk! You’re the one who’s accusing me of… of… fraternizing with coworkers!”

“I’m not accusing you. I know you are,” Laxus sighed.

“Who told you?” Evergreen demanded.

“Freed did,” Laxus said nonchalantly.

“ _Freed_?! How does he know anything about that?!” But Laxus wasn’t listening anymore. Someone was walking down the street towards the bar—a young woman. He recognized her almost immediately—the way she held herself, the way she walked. _And that hat._ He watched her pause at the bar, glance around as if she was lost, and then climb the three steps to the door and slip inside. _This is bad._ “Laxus? Are you even listening to me?!” Evergreen gasped. He wasn’t. He yanked the door of the patrol car open and stood, moving with purpose towards the bar. _This is bad, very bad._ “Where the _hell_ are you going?!” Evergreen shouted after him, quickly opening her own door and standing up. “Laxus! You’re in uniform! You’re going to blow our whole operation!” Laxus ignored her. “I’m calling the chief!” But he was already climbing the stairs to the door to the bar, throwing the door open and stepping into the smoky atmosphere. There were definitely drugs here, that was the first thing he noticed. Some sort of old, twanging guitar solo was playing on an old jukebox in the corner. The bartender was serving several shots of whiskey. In one corner a game of pool was being argued over. The young woman he had noticed before was in the middle of the room, surrounded by leering strangers.

“What’s wrong, pretty girl, are you lost?”

“I’m… I’m looking for the police s-station!” There was a determined look in her eyes, but he could tell from her shaking hands that she was scared.

“Aw, don’t worry about the boys in blue. _We_ can protect you much better than they could—”

That was right about the moment when people started noticing Laxus, his broad shoulders blocking the doorway, his badge proudly worn on his shoulder—police cap firm over his blond hair. Electricity was dancing between his fingers. “Hey, boys,” he said, glancing over the suddenly _very_ quiet bar. “Magnolia Police.” He tapped his badge. A few of the men in the room took a couple steps back. But Laxus only had eyes for the girl in the middle of the room: Princess Hisui. Her face lit up with a smile the moment she saw him.

“Laxus!”

“You!” One of the men rasped, “You’re the thunder beast of the Magnolia Police Department!”

“Yeah, I _am_.” Laxus growled, reaching out to take Hisui’s hand. She caught it, entwining her fingers with his, and he pulled her towards him. “And _we’re_ leaving.”

“Oh I don’t think so, _Mr. Policeman_.” One of the thugs sneered over at Hisui. “After all, what’s one policeman gonna do against all of us?” Laxus gritted his teeth, drawing on his magical power—sparks dancing across his skin. He couldn’t say her name. They’d recognize her instantly if he did, and then she’d be in trouble.

“Hey, shortcake,” he pulled Hisui into a twirl towards the door, “I think it’s about time you make your exit.” He released her hand. She glanced up at him from under the brim of her hat with wide eyes. “I’m going to take care of these guys.” Laxus grinned. Hisui nodded, her cheeks flushed.

“Please be careful,” she whispered.

Laxus smirked, turning back to the rest of the bar as the door opened and swung closed behind him. Lightning traced down his arms and into his hands. “No promises.”

* * *

“What the _hell_ were you thinking?!” Evergreen screamed, jabbing her pointer finger at Laxus’ chest. “Are you insane?! Our job was to _observe_ not _storm the place!_ ”

Laxus glanced back at the burning building with a shrug. “I think we did a good job of clearing the place out… ah, I meant: ‘I think _I_ did.’”

“Why in the world did you go in there in the first place?!”

“I thought I saw someone I recognized,” Laxus shrugged.

“That’s _it_?! You _thought_?” Evergreen was fuming. Laxus could practically see flames in her eyes. “I can’t even look at you right now! I was supposed to go on a date tonight, you know?”

“Yeah, I do,” Laxus shoved his hands in his pockets. “with Elfman.”

“NO!” Evergreen snapped. “I’m riding with the firemen back. And guess what, you get to talk to the chief tomorrow and explain to him why we didn’t figure out who the supplier was. Got it?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll cover it. You’re welcome.” Evergreen was already storming away, arms crossed. Laxus groaned, turning back to his patrol car, and slipping into the driver’s seat. He waited for a minute, the second police car pulled away, and then he adjusted his rear-view mirror and glanced through it to the back seat. “You still there, shortcake?”

She popped up from where she was laying down, her hat askew, her hair disheveled, but a bright smile on her face. “Yes!” She clasped her hands together, smiling at him through the mirror. “I was scared I’d never be able to find you! I was going around trying to find someone to tell me where the police station was—”

Laxus turned around in his seat to meet her eyes, putting on a deep-set frown, “What the hell were you doing sneaking out again?”

Hisui dropped her gaze, glancing down at her hands. “I… I wanted to see… I mean,” she took a deep breath, meeting his eyes again, “I wanted to thank you.”

“That’s it?” Laxus narrowed his eyes, resting his arm against the shoulder of his seat. “Couldn’t you have sent me a note or something? Don’t you royals usually throw a ball or send a gift basket?”

She looked torn, or sick, or something. He wasn’t sure he couldn’t place it. Her face was so pale. “I couldn’t do that… for you.” She whispered. He frowned.

“What are you talking about?”

“I… I feel like I’m suffocating in the palace, Laxus. I just… I just wanted to see the city again. So I could breathe. And… I wanted to see _you_ again.” Her words slipped away into the silence of the patrol car. The light of the bar on fire just outside lit up her face. He could see in her eyes that she was being earnest. He felt heat rush to his face. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He gritted his teeth. _I’m an officer for the Magnolia Police Department. I should do my job—take her home…_ but for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He took in a deep breath, and turned back in his seat, twisting the key and bringing the old police car roaring to life.

“Buckle up,” he said, adjusting his mirror again.

“Where are we going?” Hisui asked.

He grinned in the mirror, shifting into drive, “It’s a surprise.”

* * *

“Can I open my eyes now?” Hisui huffed, her hand tucked safely in Laxus’s as he led her, somewhere…? She could hear chatting, and something smelled _amazing_.

“Geez, you’re not impatient at all,” Laxus snorted.

“Hey!” Hisui said, her free hand still placed firmly over her eyes.

“There’s some steps here, hold on,” Laxus’s other hand gently took her elbow and led her safely up the steps. “Okay, are you ready?” He let go of her hand. “You can open your eyes.” She dropped her hand and blinked, glancing around at a softly-lit restaurant. There were very few people here at this hour, but it seemed to be a fancy place. The waiters and waitresses were dressed up and the tables looked set similar to the way they were usually set back at home. Hisui glanced up at Laxus with wide eyes.

“I didn’t bring money,” she whispered.

“That didn’t stop you last time,” he shrugged.

“Hey! I told you I didn’t know how it all worked last time—”

“Just two?” The host appeared suddenly.

“Yes,” Laxus nodded.

“Follow me.” Hisui followed closely behind Laxus. He didn’t seem fazed at all. His hands were in his pockets, he seemed emotionless—not distant, just nonchalant. On the other hand _she_ was a mess. She wasn’t sure why her face was all hot, or why her heart was pounding. Somehow he could tease her so well. She _hated_ that.

“Here we are!” The host gestured to a little table, just right for two. Laxus reached out and pulled out Hisui’s chair with one hand, before sitting down in his own. She felt her cheeks grow hot again as she took her seat across from him. The host gently set some papers in front of them. “Your waitress will be with you soon.” And then she was gone.

Laxus glanced down at the papers briefly and leaned back in his seat. “Get whatever you want,” he said. Hisui glanced down at the papers. _Menu…?_

“You mean… I can choose what food I want?”

Laxus blinked, as if he absolutely hadn’t been expecting that question. “What? Of course, you can. Get anything you want.”

“R-really?!” Hisui glanced down again at the menu, in awe. Across from her Laxus laughed a little. “ _Anything…_ ” The possibilities were endless.

They spent dinner laughing and talking, and Hisui tried as much food as she wanted. “Okay,” Laxus breathed, leaning back in his seat, taking a gulp of his cup of black coffee. “Which one was your favorite out of everything you tried?”

Hisui glanced over the several plates in front of her, contemplating. “I think… the crab and artichoke dip with bread.” She pointed over to the half-finished dish. Laxus glanced over at it curiously and shrugged.

“Alright I’ll bite. Let me try some.” Hisui beamed brightly, lifting the plate towards him with both hands.

“I know you’ll like it! It’s so good!” He took a piece of bread, scooped up some dip and popped it in his mouth. Hisui waited expectantly.

“Hmm.” Laxus nodded thoughtfully, “Pretty good.”

“ _Pretty_ good!” Hisui gasped. “I thought it deserved _at least_ very good!” Laxus laughed, for real this time, and it made Hisui’s heart flutter.

Laxus paid for dinner and they left the restaurant to rain. They stood on the front step for a minute. The lightning mage let out a deep sigh, “Of course.” It was pouring, drops _pounding_ on the pavement. The patrol car was parked across the street. “We’ll have to make a run for it,” Laxus said, glancing down at her, a crooked smile on his lips. She felt her face go hot again, her heart pounding.

“Right!”

“Ready? Run!” They dashed down the steps and into the downpour. Hisui was almost soaked to the skin the moment they stepped out into the rain. Her thoughts were going a mile a minute as her heels clacked on the pavement. Laxus was just reaching the car when she stopped in the street, forgetting about the rain.

“Laxus,” she said, the rain soaking into her hair.

“You’re going to get sick if you keep standing there!”

“Tonight, with dinner, was that… was that what you would call a date?” She said. Laxus froze, his whole face turning bright red.

“A what?” And then he shook his head, “How do you even know what a date is? Don’t Princesses have arranged marriages or something?”

“Would you call it a date?”

“W… what? No. I mean, I guess it wouldn’t _have_ to be—”

“What if I…” she bit her lip, “What I mean to say is what if I would _like_ to call it a date?”

Laxus stared at her, his uniform soaked through, water dripping from his hair. “You…?”

“What I _mean_ to ask is… would you like to go on another date… again? Sometime?” She breathed.

Another moment passed before a grin touched Laxus’s lips. “You’re something else, shortcake, you know that? Now, get in the goddam car before you get sick.” He swung the passenger door open and Hisui smiled, slipping into her seat, dripping from the rain. Laxus slid into the driver’s seat next to her and twisted the key bringing the car to life.

They drove in silence until they reached the edge of the palace grounds. The rain had lightened a little. Hisui reached for the door handle but Laxus reached out and took her hand. “Hey, on our _next date_ I’ll pick you up. ‘kay, Princess? Just send me a note with the time, and I’ll be here.”

Hisui felt her face grow warm again, she hesitated and then leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “I’ll see you then, Laxus!” She jumped out of the patrol car, wet clothing stuck to her skin, but not before she saw the bright red blush spread across Laxus’s cheeks. She dashed back through the gates of the palace, towards the doorway. The rain had turned into a mist. After she put on dry, warm clothes she collapsed backward onto her bed, and let her heartbeat finally slow back to normal. She let out a sigh. She wasn’t sure how she’d survive until her next night out.


	2. Stars

She was waiting for him when he pulled up outside the palace in his patrol car. Since their first date—only one week ago—he hadn’t been able to get her out of his head. He hadn’t really been able to sleep. He could still feel the ghost of her kiss on his cheek. As he pulled up in front of her he leaned over to open the passenger door. He couldn’t see her face at first but when she hopped in and glanced over at him with her bright smile, he saw her cheeks were bright red.

“Hello!” She breathed, pulling on her seatbelt. Laxus grinned, pulling away from the curb and onto the street. He had been thinking all week of all the things he would want to do with her—the different places in the city they could go and see. But there was something about the country that was drawing him this week. Maybe it was that he knew Hisui rarely got to go to the country—maybe it was the thought of somewhere quiet where they could just talk, where there would be less of a risk of Hisui being discovered.

“Where are we going today?” Hisui asked. Laxus smirked, leaning over, his hand still on the wheel.

“It’s a surprise,” he said. Hisui groaned.

“Another one?”

“Hey,” Laxus rested a free hand on the top of her hat, “You’re going to like it, I promise. But it’s gonna be a bit of a drive.”

Hisui sighed, leaning against the window of the passenger-side door, staring out at the street lights passing by. Laxus noticed a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. “That’s okay. Let’s talk.” She glanced back over at him. “I want to get to know you better. After all, isn’t that what dating’s about?”

_Dating._ It was weird. It had been so… sudden, so unexpected. Only three weeks ago he hadn’t ever really thought about dating. His job had been what was important. He had been focused on getting a promotion, becoming a real detective—maybe one day becoming chief. But it almost felt like all of that was on a back burner now. He wanted to show Hisui the world—wanted to always make her smile. It was a strange sensation.

“What do you want to talk about?” Laxus asked.

Hisui paused, glancing over at him thoughtfully, tapping her little finger against her bottom lip. Laxus felt his cheeks warm and he had to turn his full attention back on the road. “Alright, well… tell me about your dream.”

“Dreams?” Laxus laughed a little. “Like what?”

“Like… what is one thing you want to do more than anything else in the world?” Hisui said.

Laxus paused, glancing over at her before turning back to the road and slowing to a stop in front of a red light. “I guess…” he narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t sure anymore. Everything had seemed so clear to him before Hisui had shown up. Now everything was different. “Someday…” he frowned, “I want to go to the mountains. I want to stay there and just do nothing. Watch the clouds drift by. Maybe wait for a storm. Just count the days and live in the moment.”

“Sounds peaceful,” Hisui sighed.

“What about you, Princess?” Laxus asked just as the light turned green. “What is one thing you want to do more than anything else?” Her eyes met his for a brief moment and her cheeks flushed bright pink.

“I…” she paused, “I have a dream that I could live a simple life, that I could travel the world and see everything, and then settle down… live in a small house, and have a garden—” she seemed to remember herself, eyes widening. “But… that’s not meant to be. It’s not a dream a princess should have. Someday I will be queen…”

She looked lost, almost sad. Laxus frowned, clutching the wheel. He knew she was going to love the place he was taking her—he just wanted to see her smile again, to cheer her up. “You ready to get to where we’re going?” He asked, offering her a smirk. Hisui eyed him suspiciously.

“Yes, but… what are you planning?”

“I have a way to get there pretty fast.” Laxus leaned over, flipping on the sirens on the patrol car. The low wail filled the air as he put the pedal to the metal, shooting down the street towards their destination. Hisui glanced over at him with wide eyes.

“Are you allowed to do that?!” She gasped. Laxus laughed out loud.

“Technically, no.” He glanced over at Hisui with a grin. She let out a laugh as buildings slipped past them in seconds. They were free of the city after not long, and Laxus slowed, switching off his siren. They drove in silence for a minute, Hisui’s face pressed against the passenger window.

“I’ve never seen so much open space,” she breathed. “And it’s so dark. Where are we going?”

“I wanted to show you something outside the city,” Laxus said, “But we’re not there yet. You’ll see soon.”

They drove for a few minutes before they reached a familiar spot. Laxus pulled off the road, parking on a little gravel patch just to the side, and opened Hisui’s door for her.

“There’s nothing here,” she whispered, glancing around at all the fields and the hill ahead of them.

“Come with me,” Laxus smiled. He led her up the hill in the dark. When they reached the top, he gestured out before them. There—in the distance—were the city lights. Hisui smiled. “The city looks like stars this far away. It’s funny to think so many people are there now, moving about, going to work, or sleeping. Is that why you brought me here? To see the city from far away?”

“No,” Laxus grinned, dropping down onto the grass, and patting the ground for her to join him. She hesitated, adjusting her hat and then sat down next to him.

“Now what?”

Laxus leaned back and gestured up at the sky. Above them, millions of stars lit the night sky. Millions of stars that you couldn’t see in the city. Hisui glanced up, and her eyes widened and shone with awe, her mouth dropped open.

“Ahhh!” she gasped. “The stars… there are… there are so many more of them!” Laxus smiled, watching her expression. She was beautiful in the celestial light, her hair was blowing in a soft breeze.

“When I was little,” Laxus whispered, “Gramps would take me out here to look at the stars. He told me that no matter what I dreamed, as long as I wished on the stars… and worked hard for that dream to come true, it would. Hisui.” She glanced over at him, and their eyes locked. “I’m going to make sure your dream comes true. _I’m_ going to show you the world. I swear, no matter what.”

Hisui raised her hand, hesitating just above his chest, and then she grasped his collar and pulled him with all her strength towards him—pressing a soft, lingering kiss against his jaw.

* * *

The drive home was mostly made in silence. When they stopped at the palace gates and Hisui hopped out and waved goodbye, Laxus kicked himself. _I should have kissed her back._


	3. Crowns

Laxus shot out of sleep with a gasp, books landing on the floor from his desk with several thumps. A burst of laughter roared from over his shoulder, he groaned, putting his head in his hands. “What’s so funny?” He spun around offering Natsu and Gray a glare. Gray froze, but Natsu was still laughing.

“You were muttering in your sleep,” the officer snorted, leaning close, “What were you dreaming about?” Laxus offered Natsu a growl, and turned to pick up the books and files that had dropped to the floor when he jumped.

He couldn’t really remember if his dream was good or bad. But he remembered who was in it. He gritted his teeth. _When are you going to get out of my mind?!_

“Officer Dreyar, there’s someone here for you,” Mira said from reception, she leaned in, pushing the door further open and someone stepped in. _Guess the answer is: ‘not anytime soon.’_ He recognized the hat instantly, the way she held herself, the shade of her hair… _Dammit, Hisui, what are you doing out of the palace_?! It was too dangerous out here. She must have known she was taking a big risk to be out during daylight. And if the others recognized her—she’d be back to the palace in an instant. He glanced back at the boys who were still laughing about startling him awake, and then steered Hisui away from them, back out past reception and onto the front steps of the department.

When he turned to look her in the eyes she offered him a teasing smile, “Found you!”

“What are you doing here?” He gasped. “I was supposed to pick you up tonight.”

“I…” she bit her lip. “I couldn’t focus at breakfast this morning. I wanted to see the sunshine. And, father tells me I can see it in the gardens at home. But…” She glanced up at him with those wide green eyes, “I don’t want to sit in the sunshine all alone. I want to dance in it with you.” Laxus felt heat rush up to his face, he had to glance away, electricity tingling at his palms.

“Tsk. It’s not safe—”

“Please, Laxus. Take me to where you were going to take me. I want to see it in the day.” _I can’t say no to that face._ He _hated_ that. She _always_ got to him like this.

“Fine,” he groaned, ducking into the department to lie about having a case. “Only call me if it’s an emergency.” And then he led Hisui down to his patrol car. She hummed the whole ride there, a tune he wasn’t familiar with, tapping her fingers against the side of the police car door. This time she didn’t ask where they were going.

There were lots of people in the park when Laxus pulled in. He was a little worried that this would make things complicated, but as they pulled into the parking lot Hisui’s eyes lit up and he knew he’d made the right choice.

“What is this place?”

He glanced over at her where she was sitting in the passenger seat. “Haven’t you ever been to a park before?”

“I’ve seen them from far away,” she said. “Father says they’re like our gardens. But… to me, they must be better. There are people here, aren’t there? And you’re here too.”

“Come on,” Laxus opened the car door and stood, “There’s a place I want to show you.” They walked through the park together, following a trail through fields where people were playing fetch with their dogs, and through the little forested area, right up to the top of the biggest hill in the park. This time of year the hill was covered in tall daisies. As Laxus left the bath to climb to the top, Hisui following closely behind, the daisies swished around his shins. When they reached the very top he dropped down to the ground, leaning back and glancing up at the sky. Hisui stood next to him, looking over the whole park.

“Wow!” She gasped. “It’s amazing. You can see so far!” then when she glanced down at him she seemed to notice the daisies for the first time. She leaned over to pluck one and then she met Laxus’s eyes and laughed, tucking the daisy behind his ear. Her fingertips brushing against his skin made his heart pick up.

She sat down next to him, plucking daisy after daisy, humming softly again. “What is that?” Laxus asked as she began to weave the flowers together.

“A lullaby my mother used to sing,” Hisui said, “I… I don’t remember the words.” She looked sad, suddenly, her fingers slowed as she wove the flowers, then she shook her head. “But we shouldn’t talk about sad things now!” She finished weaving her crown and then started on another.

“Tell me about your mother,” Laxus said, surprising even himself. Hisui blinked, glancing up at him with those pretty green eyes, and smiled a little.

“I don’t remember her very well… but… she was beautiful—” That much he knew was true. He had seen portraits of the royal family before Queen Jade’s death. The Queen _was_ beautiful—Hisui had inherited her smile and her eyes. “—I remember…” she took a breath, “I remember the way she used to sing me to sleep. I remember her smile, but every year it gets blurrier… more distant.” When she glanced up from the flower crown she was making there were tears in her eyes, and Laxus instantly regretted asking her.

“Hey,” he cleared his throat, “You don’t have to—”

“It’s okay,” she smiled, eyes meeting his. She laughed a little, brushing away her tears with one hand. “No one ever talks to me about her. It’s nice… to have someone who will. Now!” She tied off the flower crown and took off her hat, handing it to Laxus carefully before gently placing the crown on her head. “All done!” She stood, hands on her hips. “There!” She laughed, “Do I look like the Queen of the Park?”

She was beautiful. The way strands of stray hair pulled from her braids, her cheeks flushed, her eyes bright, the sun lighting up her face… the way she looked over the park with such an expression of determination. “You look…” but whatever compliment he meant to spew out died in his throat. _Damn. Why is she so…_ There had to be a way to tell her that somehow she was making him care for her…

“Oh, here!” She dropped to her knees at his side and lifted the second crown of daisies, resting it gently on his head. “This one’s for you! You’ll be my King.” Laxus blinked, blood rushing to his face. Hisui paused, as she was adjusting it—fingers brushing through his hair, as if she had just realized what she’d said. “I m-mean…” her face flushed bright red. “I mean King of the Park! King and Queen of the Park—”

Laxus reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand, thumb rough from work and magic brushing against her soft cheek and then he closed the distance between them, pressing a kiss against her mouth. Flower crown bumped against flower crown, he breathed in the faint scent of her cherry blossom shampoo, the taste of honey on her lips, one soft kiss didn’t seem like enough. It was so _right_ and if only he could kiss her again and again and again… When he pulled away, only seconds after it began, their flower crowns were askew. Hisui’s eyes were wide, her cheeks cherry-red.

“Y-y…” she took a breath, reaching up and touching his crown, “Your crown… let me…” He leaned back suddenly. _Maybe I shouldn’t have_ … _What are you doing, Dreyar? This is Princess Hisui. Gramps is gonna kill you._ He glanced over at her again, surprise written in her eyes, and something else…

“I’m sorry,” he breathed. “I… I shouldn’t have…”

* * *

The drive home was made in silence—once again. With Hisui resting her head against the passenger window and Laxus trying to put all of his focus into driving. He couldn’t look at her. She hadn’t said anything about the kiss… The only thing she’d said since the hill was “yes” when he asked her if she’d like to go home. When he pulled up in front of the palace gates, Hisui didn’t move to get out of the car. Laxus let out a sigh,

“I… I’m sorry,” he breathed, but when he glanced over at her there was an expression of determination in her eyes akin to the one he saw on the hill when she declared herself Queen. And before he could even react she grabbed his collar with one hand and pulled him in for another kiss. Taste of honey on his tongue, warmth of her breath on his skin, her soft hand cupping his cheek, surprise and his heart pounding against his ribcage making his knees weak.

She pulled away, opening her passenger door. The determined expression gone, a heavy blush left in its wake. “I’ll see you soon,” she said. He could hardly speak, or even think. “Next week.” And then she leaned in, looking thoughtful, “Maybe sooner?”

“Ye-ye-Right,” he nodded, kicking himself for not getting a hold of his emotions. She smiled, still flushed.

“Thank you for taking me to the park. I can’t wait to see where you’ll take me next.” And then she was gone. Laxus let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, and then gritted his teeth as he pulled away from the curb. He already missed her.


	4. Cupcakes

_Good Morning!_ The words flashed on his cell before he even had a chance to let his eyes adjust to the bright light. They were followed by another message: ❤️ His heart skipped a beat. How come she always managed to do this to him? He groaned, pulling himself out of bed, and getting dressed for the day. Freed was in the kitchen making coffee. He glanced up when Laxus slipped out from his room, tucking in his shirt.

“What’s with that face?” Freed frowned.

“What face?”

“Like you’re _actually_ awake.”

Laxus shrugged. “Got a good night’s sleep.” _That_ was a lie. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her. Freed narrowed his eyes as if he wasn’t quite sure he believed his roommate and then shrugged his shoulders, turning back to the coffee pot. Laxus pulled out his phone again—another message: _Are you coming by today?_ ❤️ Again with the heart. What was she trying to do to him? He tapped out a response. _Probably not a good idea. You snuck out two days ago._ Then moved to the fridge to fish out something for breakfast.

Another message: _Then how about tonight?_

He hesitated. _How can I say no to her?_ Before tapping out: _Yes._

* * *

“What do you see?” Evergreen said, shoving Bickslow a bit before leaning over Freed’s shoulder.

“Nothing. Nothing’s happening—wait!” He froze. “Someone’s coming out.”

“Who?” She whispered.

“I recognize her,” he said, clutching the binoculars until his knuckles were white.

“Give me the binoculars,” Evergreen said, reaching for the pair.

“I told you to bring your own,” Freed said matter-of-factly.

“Just give them to me!” Evergreen snapped. Freed jumped and handed her the binoculars, she quickly adjusted them and glanced through at Laxus’s patrol car across the street. “She got in.” Then she froze, watching what unfolded next with disbelief. It was hard to tell, Laxus and the girl still looked so far away even with the binoculars, and it was dark, but… “W-what?!” She gasped.

“What?” Freed glanced over at her expectantly.

“Yeah, Ever, tell us what’s going on.”

“He…” she shook her head. “He kissed her.” Freed let out a splutter of disbelief, but Bickslow through his head back and laughed.

“No way.”

“See for yourself,” Evergreen snapped, handing him the binoculars. Bickslow took a turn staring at the car across the street and then shook his head.

“They’re driving away—”

“Get in the car!” Evergreen snapped. Freed jumped again. Evergreen snatched the binoculars from Bickslow’s hands. “Come on, are you deaf?! We have to follow them. Let’s go!”

* * *

“This is so good!” Hisui sighed, her mouth full of food. She glanced up at Laxus with a grin. “I’ve had cupcakes before but never this many options.” She hadn’t been able to decide between the dozens of different kinds so Laxus had ordered a dozen mini cupcakes, and they sat down in a secluded corner of the shop to try them. Hisui sighed, taking another bite out of one of the cupcakes—maybe that one was salted caramel. She practically melted in her seat. “How are they so good?!” _How are you so adorable?_ “Here!” She shoved the second half of the little cupcake towards him. “Try it!”

He popped the remaining half of the cupcake into his mouth. It _was_ pretty good. The caramel frosting melted on his tongue with just a hint of salt. The chocolate cake was sweet, but not overwhelming. Hisui was staring up at him with wide eyes, hands clasped. “What do you think?!”

“It’s pretty good,” he nodded.

“Pretty good?!” Hisui sighed, “Ah, you _always_ say that!” _True, but… Not about you_. Or maybe… maybe he hadn’t really _said_ anything about her. _Maybe I should._

“Hisui—”

“You should try this one too!” She breathed, holding out a red velvet cupcake with white frosting. She had already taken a bite out of it. There was a dab of white frosting on her nose. Laxus smiled, leaning over to brush it away with his thumb.

“Frosting,” he explained. Hisui’s cheeks flushed light pink.

“Can I tell you something?” she asked, glancing away.

“Yeah,” he nodded, with a frown.

“I care about you a lot, Laxus,” she whispered. Laxus felt his heartbeat quicken. “But… I’m a princess. One day I will be Queen of Fiore. If my father finds out about us…”

“He won’t,” Laxus said. “We’ve been careful. We shouldn’t worry about things that may or may not happen. Hmm… I think it was Gramps that always said ‘we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.’”

“You’re probably right,” Hisui laughed a little.

“What do you say we finish these cupcakes in the car?”

* * *

When Laxus got back to his apartment all the lights were off. _Are the others on duty?_ He flicked a switch and nearly jumped to see his three friends standing in the living room. “What the hell?” He barked.

Evergreen crossed her arms, “Laxus! You have something to tell us!”

“Tell us!” Bickslow grinned. Freed stood silently between the two with his arms crossed.

“What the hell is going on?”

“You’ve been missing appointments, taking fewer shifts—even though we all know you could use the money—and Freed says you’ve been…” Evergreen trailed off glancing over at Freed with a frown.

“Oddly happy,” Freed finished.

Laxus crossed his arms. “Say what you came here to say.”

“We saw you,” Evergreen said, and despite Laxus’s cool exterior, he felt his heart drop. “We saw you with the Princess.”

Laxus scoffed. “Last time I checked you and Elfman go out all the time _secretly_ and no one breaks into your house to interrogate _you_.”

Evergreen’s face paled. “How dare you?! I would never—! _Elfman Strauss!_ As if—”

“Evergreen, be quiet,” Freed said, waving his hand. “Laxus, you and the princess…”

Laxus let out a deep sigh. “I don’t know.” He dropped down onto the couch with a groan. “I don’t know.”

“B-but…” Evergreen hesitated, “But we saw you kiss.”

Laxus glanced up at her, electricity pulsing in his veins, “You were _spying_ on us?!”

“Duh,” Bickslow nodded. Evergreen jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow.

“Only because we were worried about you!”

Laxus groaned and put his head in his hands. “Somehow… I… somehow I care about her.” He breathed. “I really…”

“Laxus,” Freed narrowed his eyes. “If the rest of the palace finds out about this—”

“I know,” Laxus said, sparks jumping between his fingers. _Disaster._


	5. The Bridge

She had told him a week in advance. They had been sitting on a hill watching the stars, a pizza box between them. _“My father’s inviting a prince from a neighboring kingdom_.” Laxus had glanced over at her with a frown. The way she had said it… it was like she was talking about some sort of… death sentence. _“There will be more princes,”_ she had said, “ _This is just the first one.”_ He blinked and didn’t respond, looking back up at the stars. More princes. Even he knew what that meant. After Hisui was crowned Queen, Fiore would need an heir, and of course, _that_ required a king. He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. He could feel the electricity pulsing just beneath his skin along with his anger. _So, so stupid!_ How could he have _ever_ imagined that something like this would last?

_“Laxus_ ,” he had whispered, _“Say something. Say anything.”_ There was a terrible, twisting feeling in his gut, like he was going to be sick. He glanced at her again, her brow was furrowed, her lip pouting a little. She looked so scared, kind of the way he felt—like something was being pulled right out of his hands. _“Remember what you said?”_ She had asked, reaching out to rest her little hand in his. _“Remember: ‘we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.’”_ He had almost yanked his hand away.

* * *

Laxus pulled open his bedroom door and practically stormed out into the kitchen. Evergreen glanced up, eyes wide behind her glasses. “What the _hell_ is wrong with you?” Laxus didn’t answer. He yanked open the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk, popping off the lid.

“Laxus…” Freed groaned.

“Does this have something to do with the Prince coming today to meet _your_ princess?” Laxus tossed the now empty milk carton onto the counter and offered Evergreen a glare.

“No.”

“You’re a bad liar, Laxus Dreyar,” Evergreen smirked, “Especially when it comes to your girlfriend.”

“She—” he bit his tongue and shook his head, turning away. “I have to get dressed.”

“I still can’t believe you volunteered to work at the ball tonight,” Bickslow groaned. “Bo-RINGGG!”

Laxus slipped back into his room. He heard Evergreen snap, “It’s because of the Princess, you moron.” Before he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

He was still in a foul mood when he arrived at the palace that evening, just before the ball was set to start. With the prince visiting, the King had decided to request extra security, and it was the police department’s job to fill that role. Laxus was directed to just stand at one corner of the room. He was used to security jobs like this. All he really had to do was stand there and keep an eye out for potential threats. So, he waited, and he watched as guests mingled. It wasn’t long before the double doors at the end of the hall opened and in stepped Princess Hisui.

He had never seen this dress. It had obviously been designed for the occasion: a soft pink, with pale gold designs embroidered along the hems. Her smile was radiant, but he knew her well enough to know that there was something behind that smile. She was pretty enough that at first, she was all Laxus noticed, but after a few moments, he realized that she had stepped into the room arm-in-arm with someone else.

The man was tall, a head taller than Hisui but not as tall as Laxus. He had dark brown hair brushed neatly to the side and a wide smile. He looked happy, _way too_ happy. And Laxus gritted his teeth. _He’s…_ They were arm-in-arm. And a strange, _angry_ thought rose up in his mind. _That should be me._ And it wasn’t that he wanted to be a prince, it wasn’t that he wanted fancy clothes, or power. He wanted Princess Hisui E. Fiore at his arm. He wanted to be able to say the word and the band would strike up and—

Somewhere music started playing and Laxus was pulled from his daydream. The prince was leading Hisui out onto the ballroom floor. She had told him, on the hill that night, that she would promise the first and last dance to the prince, but that as the Princess it was her duty to dance with all the guests. He felt sick to his stomach, could feel lightning rising in his chest. He took a breath and leaned back against the corner he was standing in. _Relax. I’ve got to relax._ What was this? Hisui was dancing with the prince, and Laxus wanted to punch that grin off his face.

“You look sick,” Evergreen grinned from where she stood several feet away, crossing her arms.

“Shut up,” Laxus snapped. “What the hell are you doing here anyway? I thought when they asked for volunteers you said you had a date.”

“I _did_ have a date,” Evergreen purred, looking at her nails. “But, I decided to come to make sure _you_ don’t do anything _stupid_.”

“Stupid? Me?” Laxus scoffed, but it sounded weak. The Prince’s hand slipped a little, from Hisui’s waist to her hip, and Laxus balled his hands into tight fists. He could feel the sparks dancing through his hair.

“Hmm. Yeah. You.” Evergreen said.

He clenched his teeth and glanced over at her with a glare, “What’d you tell Elfman when you canceled your date.” She glanced over at him with a wild glare.

“E-elfman?! Why in the w-world…”

***

The ball dragged on. Laxus was used to boredom. He’d done plenty of security jobs before, but this wasn’t the same. This was _torture._ Hisui right there… and he couldn’t even talk to her. Meanwhile everyone else in the room got to dance with her, hold her hand, laugh with her. It made his stomach turn. It made him want to smash a wall in. They were more than halfway through the night when she bounded over to him, soft smile on her lips, her cheeks flushed.

“Officer Dreyar!” She curtseyed. “May I have this dance?”

“His…” He trailed off, eyes locked with hers, “ _Princess_.” He bowed, something he’d never done before her. Then he processed what she had asked him. “W-what?”

“Dance with me! I’ve danced with all the guests. And I would like to thank all the officers of the Magnolia Police Department for volunteering tonight.” He hesitated, before he reached out and took her small hand in his. She led him out onto the dance floor.

“Hisui,” he whispered, “You realize this means you’re going to have to dance with everyone who volunteered.”

“Yes,” she beamed up at him. “It’s alright. It’s worth it,” her cheeks flushed, “Just to dance with you once.” The music picked up, and Hisui gently pulled him into a waltz. He rested one hand against her waist, and she laughed as they moved across the floor with the other couples. _Never_ had he wanted more to just be alone with her. Or to be free—free to cup her cheek with his hand, tuck her hair behind her ear, lean in and brush a soft kiss against her lips only to be left with the sweet desire for more. He could still taste her on his lips from the last time they kissed—only two nights ago. If he could just…

“Laxus,” she whispered, her voice urgent. “I might be able to sneak away.”

“What?”

“Meet me in the gardens in thirty minutes,” she smiled. “I can’t… I just… I want to just have a moment with you to myself. By then I should be done dancing!”

Letting go of her was almost harder than watching her dance with the prince. She curtseyed once and he bowed, her eyes locked on his, her smile almost whispering their secret. _I know you. I know you intimately._

When he stepped away from the dance floor, Evergreen was smiling—and not in the _annoying_ way she usually was. “Do you feel better?” she asked. Laxus glanced back at where Hisui was asking another officer to dance. For one moment, as if she noticed he was looking her way, she glanced up and their eyes met. She smiled, her cheeks tinting pink, then was drawn back to the dance floor. _Do I feel better?_

“I need some air,” he replied, heading towards the side doors of the old ballroom. “I’ll just be out in the gardens if you need me.”

He spent the next few minutes staring up at the few stars dotting the sky, wondering how the _hell_ he got himself into this crazy situation. Had it been her eyes? That crazy day when he found her in that restaurant—not knowing anything about money… had it been her beautiful jade eyes that convinced him to let her stay out until sunset? _What if, on that day, I had said no? What if I’d just taken her home right away?_

A door shutting with a click, and soft footsteps, a sigh of relief: “Laxus!” _Hisui._ Her hair was coming out of its curls, straightening already to what he knew to be natural. She let out another breath, and closed the distance between them, grabbing his uniform with both hands. “Kiss me.”

“Don’t tempt me,” he murmured.

“I know you want to.” He let out a breath, before cupping both her cheeks with his hands and surging forward, capturing her lips with his. She leaned into it, drawing him closer by his shirt. Body pressed against body, their breaths mingling in the air. She tasted like champagne, and when he pulled away she kissed him again, and then again. Sparks danced from his fingertips into her clothes, she giggled against his lips. “What’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

“You have something pent up…” She pressed a hand to his chest where his heart was pounding against his ribs.

“It’s nothing.”

“Tell me. You can tell me anything.”

“The prince,” he hissed, electricity intensifying in his vision, “Seeing him… touch you…”

“Laxus,” she said, “The prince isn’t here now. I’m all yours. I _always_ have been.”

In the back of his mind he knew it couldn’t always be that way, but he pushed it aside. Tonight he wanted to be selfish. Hisui was here, and for now she was _his_. He leaned in kissing her again. She let out a sigh, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“P-Princess!” The gasp electrified both of them, tearing them apart. Arcadios was standing in the doorway, eyes wide with horror. _I should have heard the door!_ Laxus’ lungs felt like they were crushed, like he couldn’t breathe. One of Hisui’s hands was still gripping his shirt. Her knuckles were white. Her whole face had paled. Laxus felt dizzy. _I should have heard the door!_ “W-what is the meaning of this!?” _I should have… heard… the door…_

* * *

When Makarov arrived at the palace, his grandson was sitting dejectedly—almost like he was stunned—just outside the King’s office. King Toma had called him only twenty minutes ago about some sort of disaster involving the boy. Something about the Princess… something about… Laxus and the Princess… And when he had sat with the King and everything was explained…

“Are you _crazy?!”_ Makarov snapped “Are you absolutely out of your mind?! The _Princess_ , Laxus, the _Princess_!”

“Gramps, I—”

“Don’t even think about _explaining yourself_! This is a disaster! Didn’t you ever stop to think? Princess Hisui is _heir to the throne of Fiore_! She will need to marry a _Prince_ , so that she can also produce an heir. Did you really think—”

“I didn’t think at all!” Laxus shouted, jumping to his feet, lightning dancing up and down his arms. “I didn’t…” Each breath came as a sharp gasp, “I didn’t…”

“Laxus, listen,” Makarov breathed, “You can’t see her again, you understand that? You _cannot._ You can’t _ever_.”

Laxus dropped his head into his hands, laughing humorlessly, “You… you don’t understand—”

“I _do_ understand. I understand you’re acting like a disgrace. A disgrace to this department. The _King’s_ daughter! You can’t see her again. Do you understand?”

He took a breath, squaring his shoulders, “I… I understand.” Makarov could see the pain etched on his grandson’s face. “Good.” He whispered. But it wasn’t good. None of this was good. He hated ever second of it.

They walked together to the patrol car, Laxus storming beside him. When they reached the car, Makarov let out a sigh, “Laxus…” his grandson leaned against the trunk of the car, staring up at the stars. “I only want to make sure you don’t get hurt in the future. Hisui’s destiny is inevitable.” Laxus was silent, but Makarov could see he was doing everything to keep himself together.

“Gramps?” He whispered, his voice breaking. “I think…” He closed his eyes, teeth clenched. “I think I was falling in love with her.”


	6. Suspended

Evergreen stepped into the apartment, dropping her keys onto the counter and turning towards where Freed was organizing the bookshelves _again_. “What are you doing?” she groaned, rolling her eyes.

“Trying to _stay busy_ ,” he groaned.

“Where is he?” She sighed, pouring herself a glass of water.

“Where do you think?” Freed said, turning to gesture towards Laxus’s bedroom door.

Evergreen glanced over at it with a withering glare. “Has he come out _at all_?”

“Of course not.” Freed replied.

“This is getting _ridiculous_ ,” But even though she said it with spite on her tongue she only had pity in her heart. First, the dragon slayer had been told he could never see the princess again. And if someone had told Evergreen the same thing about… a _certain_ someone… maybe she’d be the same way. Laxus had been pouring himself into his work through the last week after the ball. He hardly spoke to anyone, never questioned their Chief’s orders. But he was fuming. Evergreen had seen it. It was like a growing thunderstorm, inside him. Holding all that in couldn’t be good for anyone.

Evergreen balled her hands into fists and gritted her teeth, tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear and marching over to his door. “Laxus!” She knocked roughly on the door. There was no sound from inside. “Laxus, how long are you going to pout in the—” The door swung open. Laxus towered over her. Freed and Bickslow might have stepped back but Evergreen crossed her arm. Laxus looked like he hadn’t slept or showered in days. He glowered down at her with absolute fury.

“What do you want?” He whispered, his words short. She could see the dark circles under his eyes.

“You need to eat something,” she snapped.

“I’m _not_ hungry.” He hissed. Evergreen could see Freed out of the corner of her eye, he paused in his work, watching them silently.

“I don’t _care_ if you’re… ‘ _not_ hungry,’” she said, “I’m making you food and you’re going to eat it or so help me—”

“I said, ‘I’m _not hungry_.’” Laxus snapped, and then he turned away, slamming the door in her face.

“That… _asshole_!” She gasped.

Freed turned back to sorting the books as if nothing had happened, “You would do the same thing.”

“I would _not_.”

* * *

He hadn’t slept in two days now. He watched the ceiling fan turn and turn, each revolution one more _second_ without meaning. He felt sick, like he was going to hurl. His whole body was tight, like someone was slowly, slowly crushing him. Like he was suffocating, without even realizing he couldn’t breathe. Every time he closed his eyes his five senses betrayed him. He could feel her hand in his—so small and warm. He could see her smile. He could hear her laugh. He could smell the faint scent of her shampoo in her hair. And he could still taste her kiss—like poison on his lips. If _only_ he could just forget. If only he could just _forget_.

They got a call that afternoon. Routine was all that kept him together. _Get up. Pull on the uniform. Get in the car. Drive to work. Answer the calls._ This call, all four of them went. He let Freed drive. He _never_ let Freed drive. Evergreen briefed them on the way—lights flashing, sirens blaring. He still felt like he was being crushed—even up off his bed, even in the office, even in the patrol car. He stared out the window at buildings zipping by. He recognized that cupcake shop. Hands balled into fists. He barely heard what Evergreen was saying over the radio— _“Armed robber…. Pawn shop… just one…gunshot went off…”_

The two patrol cars skidded to a halt in front of the pawnshop just as the thief was leaving. He held out his gun with shaking hands. “Don’t come any closer, you bastards, I’m armed!” He snapped. _He couldn’t be much older than me._ Laxus cracked his knuckles.

“You’re surrounded now,” Evergreen said.

“So drop your weapon and we can settle this peacefully,” Freed stated.

“Otherwise, we can work with _not so peacefully.”_ Bickslow grinned.

The kid’s finger twitched. Laxus saw it. He moved faster than a bolt of lightning, reaching out to grab the gun. The kid swung away, eyes wide. “What part of ‘Don’t come any closer’ do you not understand?!”

“Let’s put that away before someone gets hurt,” Laxus whispered.

“What if I shoot you instead? Huh, Mr. Policeman? What’ll you do then? Go cry to your _girlfriend_?” Something inside him snapped. Laxus _ripped_ the gun out of the young man’s hand and grabbed his collar, slamming his fist into the boy’s jaw. _Once… Twice… Thrice…_ He wasn’t sure where his head went, but he wasn’t thinking about anything else but the pure _rage_ that was suddenly over-spilling—bursting free. Maybe he was yelling. No words, just screaming. His fist slamming down, again and again. Blood everywhere… He wasn’t even using magic— _“Laxus! Laxus!”_ Someone was screaming.

“Laxus, _stop_!” Evergreen shrieked. “You’re going to _kill_ him!” Freed and Bickslow grabbed his arms, dragging him away from the thief. The young man crumpled to the sidewalk. His nose was broken for sure. He might have been missing a couple teeth. There was blood everywhere… and… he didn’t feel any better. Dizziness hit him. He moved from the scene like he was in a haze. He still felt like he was being crushed.

* * *

_“Good evening, shortcake,” he leaned against the car, hands in his pockets, that stupid grin… She laughed, grabbing his jacket, pulling him in for a soft kiss._ Hisui rolled over, pulling her blankets more tightly around her. _I just want to feel your arms around me again, Laxus._ She wasn’t going to cry again. She wasn’t. She felt like she’d been thrown in front of a train. Like she’d been torn to pieces and stitched back together again—but they couldn’t find all the pieces. She was missing something… missing something…

“Princess?” Someone was on the other side of the door. Thankfully, not her father. “Princess, it’s been hours. Maybe you would like something to eat?”

She hadn’t eaten her dinner, hadn’t gotten up for breakfast. Things were waiting for her. Her mother used to say ‘ _the duties of a princess never stop_.’ But she couldn’t get out of bed. She couldn’t get out of bed. _I can’t get out of bed._

* * *

Suspension was worse. There was no routine. There was nothing to do. He hadn’t eaten in two days.

* * *

“I don’t know what to do,” Evergreen mused. She hadn’t touched her food at all. “I just _don’t know what to do_. He’s absolutely miserable, and… I don’t know how…”

“You’ve been talking about Laxus all night.”

“He’s our _friend_ and I’m _worried!”_ Evergreen gasped.

“I don’t think he’s being very _manly_ ,” Elfman said, crossing his arms.

“Pfft,” Evergreen rolled her eyes, “Only _you’d_ say that. Besides, if the same thing happened to us, you’d do the _exact same thing_.”

“Tsk,” Elfman snorted, “Like I’d miss you, you witch.”

“Excuse me?!” Evergreen stood up, leaning over the table, “You couldn’t _survive_ without me!”

Elfman leaned closer, glaring, “Speak for yourself—”

“I _will_! And frankly, I’d _thrive_ if you—” He pulled her into a rough kiss, and she melted, much to her disdain. How did he do this to her every time? _Elfman… seriously. What is wrong with me?_ When he pulled away she dropped back into her seat, trying to catch her breath. “What the hell was that for?” She mumbled. Elfman didn’t answer.

“I know you’re still thinking about Laxus,” he finally said. “You can’t fix it.”

“But—”

“The only way Laxus is going to get over this is if he is a _man_ and _talks_ to the Princess. There’s no way you can help him with that.”

Evergreen paused, pressing her finger to her lip. “That’s it!” She whispered.

“No, it’s not,” Elfman frowned. “What are you talking about? I just told you, you can’t help—”

“I have to go!” She grabbed her coat, pausing before turning back to press a kiss to his forehead and dashing out the door. “Thank you!!!” Leaving him absolutely bewildered.

* * *

“Princess?” someone outside the door again. “There’s someone here to see you.” The door opened. The door _opened_ and she hadn’t said ‘enter.’

“I’m not dressed!” she gasped.

“It’s alright,” a soft voice said. “I’m a police officer. I just have some questions about something for you. I’m sorry, I hope you don’t mind.” _A police officer… like Laxus?_ Hisui sat up. A young policewoman with light brown hair tied back in a bun stepped inside. She smiled. “I’m sorry, Princess. I don’t mean to disturb you—”

Hisui glanced over at where the maid stood at the door. “You can go.” The maid curtseyed and hurried away. Hisui looked back over at the policewoman. “I know you,” she whispered, her voice hoarse. “I kn-know… You were with… with… Laxus, at the ball.”

“Yes,” she nodded, “My name is Evergreen. I’m a friend of Laxus’s.”

“Why are you here?” Hisui whispered.

“I think you know why I’m here,” Evergreen replied, crossing her arms.

“You… you know we can’t see each other again,” Hisui breathed. Her heart ached even saying it aloud.

“You’ve snuck out before,” Evergreen said. “What makes you think you can’t do it again?” Hisui glanced up.

“If father and Chief Makarov—”

“They won’t find out.” Evergreen grinned. “We won’t let them. Princess, _please_. Laxus _needs_ you.”

“Even if he does… he’s so stubborn, I don’t think he’ll talk to me,” she breathed.

Evergreen smiled, shaking her head, “Let _me_ take care of that.”

* * *

His thoughts were jumbled—not like he’d had too much to drink. He hadn’t had anything to drink, but damn he wish he had. His thoughts were too jumbled. He couldn’t think straight. All he could think about was _her._ He couldn’t even get his words out right.

“Please… just… I can’t think any more… I don’t want…”

“Laxus,” Mest was sitting across from him shaking his head. “I don’t know what you want me to do.”

“Magic, Mest. Mest… I don’t want… I can’t…”

“Laxus.”

“I need to forget,” he whispered. “The Princess. Princess Hisui—back to when I met her first.”

“Laxus, playing with memories isn’t something you should take so lightly—”

“Just do it!” He snapped, electricity surging up his arms. Mest sat back, eyes wide.

“I don’t think—” the door swung open and Evergreen stormed in.

“What in the world do you think you’re doing?” She gasped, glancing over at Mest with wide eyes.

“I had no idea!” Mest raised his hands, “I had no idea he wanted to—”

“Evergreen,” Laxus groaned, “Tell him, please. I can’t… I can’t live like this anymore.”

“Get up,” Evergreen groaned, “Listen, you need to get out of the apartment. Chief wants you at the station.”

“For what?” Laxus narrowed his eyes, “I’m suspended.”

“How am I supposed to know? I didn’t ask!” Evergreen snapped. “Now are you going to go or what?!”

“Fine, fine. I’m going.”

It was raining. Somewhere in the distance thunder groaned, like the sky was going to crack in two. Laxus moved through the downpour—he had never cared for umbrellas. He didn’t mind the rain. He made it only two blocks before, in front of him, on the side walk, stepping out from the shadows stood a familiar figure. Even through the rain he knew her. His heart skipped a beat. The feeling that he was being crushed increased ten-fold. He couldn’t breathe. Green hair soaked in the rain, her dress was soaked—sticking to her legs.

“Laxus,” she breathed, and even over the rain he could hear it. _Oh god,_ the way she said his name, it nearly broke him.

“Princess,” he whispered, “What the _hell_ are you doing here?”


	7. Destiny

_She’s standing right in front of you, what are you waiting for?_ Every muscle in his body, ever beat of his heart, begged him to move towards her, take her hands in his, savor the warmth of her touch against his fingertips, lean in and kiss her softly, and then kiss her again like she was _his—_ like it was meant to be. But, god, it wasn’t meant to be. And that one fact—the fact his grandfather and the King had pounded into his head—kept him from moving. The rain was pounding against his fur coat, soaking his hair.

“I came to find you,” she whispered, he could barely hear her above a burst of thunder. “I… I couldn’t… I couldn’t stand it anymore—”

“You _shouldn’t_ have,” he snapped. She blinked, her eyes wide, her hair stuck to her skin. She was shivering and it might have been a pretty pathetic sight, but to see her again—he had never seen anyone so beautiful. _I have a heart of stone._ It was his mantra, he repeated it over and over in his head. _I have a heart of stone. I have a heart of stone._

“W-what…” Hisui breathed, like she could hardly believe what he was saying. But Laxus starting walking, hands balled into fists, lightning dancing across his skin. He walked right past her, through the rain. Somewhere another boom of thunder. The storm was getting closer. The rain was so thick he could hardly see in front of him. By the time he got to the department he would be soaked. “Laxus!” Hisui shouted above the rain, her voice breaking. Laxus didn’t turn around.

_I don’t love her. I don’t love her._

“ _Laxus_!” She screamed, this time anger in her voice, “You can’t tell me… you… you _can’t_ tell me you feel nothing! That _everything_ we did together _meant_ nothing! You can’t tell me—” Her small hands reached out and grabbed his arm. He ripped himself away from her.

“Go _home,_ Hisui.”

“No,” she hissed, “I _won’t_. I won’t let them _scare_ me into doing what I’m _expected_ to do! I’m going to make my future what I want it to be, one step at a time.”

“Your future is already determined,” Laxus said, trying to keep his voice steady. “You are a _princess_ —”

“And you’re a _coward_!” Hisui said, “You’re too _afraid_ of what we might become, too afraid of the consequence to face how you _really feel_!”

Laxus spun around to face her. “Say it again to my face, woman,” he snarled.

“I _will_! You’re… a… COWARD!” She screamed it at the top of her lungs, and her voice drowned out in the sound of rolling thunder. “What about the night on the hill in the country, Laxus? Do you remember that? And that time we went to that ice cream place? And all the other times? All the memories…. Do they really mean nothing to you—you’d just throw them away?!” 

“Of _course_ , it meant something to me!” He screamed, “It meant _everything_! But you—you are a _princess_! I—I am _nothing_! _We_ were never meant to be!” His voice grew louder with each syllable. His breath in the air, his hair matted down from the rain, electricity burning drops of water away into steam. “ _Never!”_ He spun around again, moving quickly towards the police station. Hisui’s breath hitched—he knew she was crying. And he didn’t stop.

“It meant everything to me too!” She shouted, chasing after him. “Because I _care_ about you! And when I was sitting all alone in my room, I realized something! I missed _us_! I didn’t miss the adventures, or the food, or the sight-seeing. I missed _you_! Laxus Dreyar! I missed your smile, the way you held my hand… I missed your _voice._ I missed the way you kissed me…. I _miss_ the way you _kiss_ me.” Her voice died down to a whisper as he stopped walking, his hands shaking.

Somewhere nearby lightning flashed. He could feel electricity on the air. He could remember the night after the cupcake shop. They had dropped down into their seats in the patrol car, frosting on Hisui’s lips. And he had leaned over and kissed it away. Taste of cupcake flavors mingling on their tongues. And now, in the rain… His resolve was breaking. _Don’t turn around Laxus._ If he turned around… if he saw her face now…

_I don’t love her. I don’t_ …

“The _kingdom_ tells me I need to marry a Prince. The Heir to the throne should be of royal blood,” Hisui whispered, “My _father_ tells me that I will marry for love, that I will one day find my Prince Charming. My _heart_ tells me…” her voice broke again, “M-my heart tells me that… that _you_ , Laxus, _are_ my Prince Charming.”

His breath caught in his throat. _I don’t… love her… I…_ He turned around—lightning flashing again—lighting up her eyes. “What did you say?” he whispered. Even the way she was standing there in the rain, soaking wet and pathetic, she was beautiful. His heart ached for her. All it took was that one look, and all thought of following the rules was gone.

“I said—” But before she could finish he reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand.

“Damn you,” he whispered and leaned over to kiss her, just brushing his lips against hers. “Damn you, Princess Hisui. You’ve got me wrapped around your little finger.” She let out a breathy laugh, reaching up and brushing her thumb against his jaw. Their noses brushed—breaths mingling in the rain, before she kissed him again, pulling him closer against her. It was like a weight was being pulled off his chest, and suddenly he was hungry for her. He cupped both her cheeks, memorizing her feel, her taste, her scent… all over again. Electricity filled the air like a charge around them. He knew that feeling.

“Hold on,” he laughed a little, gently taking her hand and spinning her away from him. The moment he let go of her hand a bolt of lightning slammed down into his shoulder. Energy surged through his body, and before Hisui could even saying anything—before the sparks had even died down—he reached out and pulled her up _into_ his arms and kissed her again. Electricity darted between their lips and their tongues. The surge of power within him made him feel more alive than ever before. He kissed a path from her lips to her jaw, down to her neck and she burst into giggles.

“You know I’m ticklish,” she breathed, fingers in his hair.

He laughed, and then groaned, dropping his forehead against her crook of her neck, just breathing in her scent for a moment before glancing back up at her. “Damn you, _shortcake_.”

She looked down at him with a laugh, he could tell there were tears in her eyes even through all the rain. “I was so scared I was going to lose you,” she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed, “I… Gramps… and the King…”

“It’s alright,” she said, “I was scared at first too. But, I won’t let them control my destiny.”

“How will we see each other?”

“You let _me_ worry about that part,” she grinned, “It’s going to be harder to sneak out, but the palace is much bigger than Arcadios and my Father seem to remember.”

“Guess this means I should start planning our next date,” he whispered. She leaned down to kiss him. He leaned into it hungrily—he missed her, missed the taste of honey on his tongue, the warmth of her hands against his cheeks. He wanted it to be this way forever. Ever since the moment he first kissed her on that hill in the park he had wanted it to be this way forever... and he had been so scared that it was over. Now… now he wanted to have hope. It was a dangerous hope… it was a _desperate_ hope. “Hisui.” He whispered. He wanted to tell her how he really felt, what she really meant to him. But he didn’t know how. He didn’t know if it was right. She was shivering in his arms, her lips trembling when she pulled away. He let out a sigh. “If we stay out here any longer, you’re going to get sick, shortcake.”

She nodded, through her chattering teeth. He frowned. “I don’t have my patrol car, but Evergreen has one. She could take you home.”

He didn’t want to let go of her, but he set her down, and they walked hand-in-hand back up to Laxus’s apartment. Evergreen opened the door when she saw them coming, eyes wide with anticipation.

“You set this up, didn’t you?” Laxus narrowed his eyes when she pulled open the door.

“Pfft. I have _no idea_ what you’re talking about,” she scoffed. But Hisui smiled.

“Thank you,” she breathed. Evergreen waved her hand as if it was nothing. Laxus rolled his eyes, then glanced down at Hisui. 

“Stay here.” He slipped into the apartment, grabbing his extra coat off the hook by the door and then stepping out to slip it over her shoulders. “Don’t get sick. We have plans this week.” She beamed up at him.

“Right!”

“Can you take her home, Ever?”

“Here, why don’t you just take my patrol car?” Evergreen dashed inside to grab her keys. 

“Where’s your car, Laxus?” Hisui frowned, still shivering.

“I don’t have access to it until I’m un-suspended,” he groaned.

“Suspended?” Hisui blinked. “For being with me?!”

“No—” Laxus began. Evergreen slipped back out.

“Nothing like that,” She rolled her eyes. “Laxus just almost beat the life out of some pawnshop thief.”

“Laxus!” Hisui gasped.

“It was… it’s been a rough couple of weeks, okay?” He snapped.

Evergreen glanced over at Hisui with a frown, “You keep him _together,_ Princess. Frankly, it’s a miracle he survived.” Laxus offered her a withering glare. “Here,” Evergreen handed him her keys. “You take my patrol car. I know it’s _technically_ against the rules. But… you’re not going to total it or anything—right? You two have a lot to talk about.”

“Right.” Laxus led the way silently down to where her car was parked, and opened Hisui’s door for her. When they both sat down, he let out a breath.

“You’re suspended…” Hisui whispered.

“I… everything that had happened just… I was angry,” he whispered, “And I acted on that anger on the job. On accident. I shouldn’t have. He… I don’t remember what he said. Something about my girlfriend.” He laughed bitterly. Hisui smiled a little.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” he huffed. And then he let out a deep sigh. “Fine. Hisui,” he breathed, gripping the steering wheel, even though he hadn’t even brought the car to life. “I… I have _never_ felt this way about anyone before.” He glanced over at her, eyes wide. “You’re… you’re everything to me.”

Hisui’s cheeks flushed. “Laxus…”

“And I think…” he gritted his teeth. He _hated_ this. Talking. Why couldn’t she just know. Just _know_ how he felt. “I think Evergreen’s right. If I were to lose you—”

“You won’t,” she whispered. “Remember?” She reached out to take one of his hands and press it to her heart. “My _heart_ tells me that you’re _it._ You’re my Prince Charming. My destiny.” He stared at her, eyes wide for one moment, before closing the distance between them with a kiss, and then another… and another. The patrol car was beginning to fog up as he shifted enough to cup the back of her head. Her fingers played in his hair, her lips were cold. She was cold. He remembered. He pulled away to start the car and turned the knob for heat.

“No…” she moaned, reaching out to cup his cheek. “I _missed_ kissing you.” He laughed, leaning in to kiss her one last time before putting the car in drive.

“You can kiss me whenever you want.”

“I’ll remember that,” she sighed, dropping back into her seat and pulling on her seatbelt as he pulled away from the curb.

“The man, the thief who got you suspended, he said something about your girlfriend?” Hisui asked.

“Yeah,” Laxus frowned, “He was just trying to get to me.” _And he did._

“Your girlfriend.”

“Yeah,” Laxus glanced over at her briefly, “I think that’s _you_.”

Her cheeks flushed, and she pulled his coat tighter around her. “ _I_ think… I like that idea.”

“Me too,” he whispered. Everything that had happened seemed crazy. Laxus? With a girlfriend? Impossible. If he had gone back in time and told himself a year ago… no, he wouldn’t have believed it. It had always been one one-night stand after another. Then again, a year ago he had been a completely different person. And before that, before he had joined the police department, he had been even worse.

Hisui gently took her hand in his, entwining their fingers. He smiled at her. _You’re becoming soft, Laxus._ His old-self might have laughed at him. _Pathetic. Weak._ But… there was something empowering about this feeling, something that his old-self never would have known. He couldn’t quite describe it… _Does it have a name?_

They pulled up to the curb near the palace. Hisui let out a sigh, opening her door. The rain had died down a little finally. “Here’s your coat—”

“No, keep it for now,” Laxus urged. “It’s still raining a little.”

“Alright.” She paused, “Can I see you _soon_?”

“I’ll text you. Maybe in a couple days,” he said, “If you can sneak out.”

“Oh, I’ll be able to sneak out,” she grinned, determination in her eyes. “It’s a date, Prince Charming.” She leaned over and stole a kiss before hopping out of the car. _Prince Charming?_ She hugged his coat more closely around her shoulders. He watched her dash back towards the palace until she was gone. His cheeks hot. _Prince Charming._

His old-self would have hated that too. It was cliché, corny, _romantic…_ but he _liked_ it. There was something about Hisui that turned him completely upside down. _Does it have a name?_ He remembered, as he was driving back to his apartment, his mantra in the rain only a little bit ago: _I don’t love her. I don’t love her._ And he realized. He realized the complete _opposite_ was true.


	8. Sick

The moment the police car pulled up to the curb, Hisui knew it wasn’t Laxus. She tightened his coat around her as the window rolled down.

“Evergreen?” She whispered, a fear tugging at her heart. Had something happened to Laxus? Had he changed his mind? Everything he said three days ago in the rain…

“Laxus is sick,” Evergreen stated. “He wanted me to come get you—he doesn’t want you to miss the stuff he was going to do with you today.”

“What do you mean?” _Was it because of the rain?_ She held his coat tight. She could smell him on it. It was familiar, warm.

Evergreen shrugged, “He was going to take you to this pizza place on 5th—near the station. It’s very good. He wanted me to take you instead—”

“I want to go see Laxus,” she said firmly. Evergreen offered her a knowing smile.

“I thought so. Hop in. I’ll take you back to the apartment. But, his cold might be contagious.”

“I don’t care, I want to see him.” Hisui slipped into the passenger seat of the patrol car and they were off. Evergreen checked her mirrors and then spoke again,

“I was going to stop at a tea shop for him on the way back home today, but since we’re going there now, do you want to stop? You could pick out a tea if you’d like.”

“I don’t…” Hisui felt her cheeks flush, “I don’t have any money.”

“That’s alright,” Evergreen winked, “I’ve got you covered.”

* * *

When they arrived back at the apartment the lights were off, it was quiet. Evergreen sighed, flipping on the living room light. “He’s probably in his room. I’ll start the kettle. I can’t stay very long, I’m on my lunch break.”

“That’s alright,” Hisui nodded. She gently pulled Laxus’ coat off, and hung it up on the hooks by the door. “His bedroom…?”

“Just over there,” Evergreen gestured to the first door in the hall. Hisui crossed over to the door and raised her fist, hesitating. “He won’t bite.” Evergreen said. Then she narrowed her eyes. “ _Most of the time_. Sometimes he can be a real—”

Hisui knocked—there was no response for a moment, before a groan and a hoarse—almost unrecognizable—voice spoke: “What?”

She turned the handle and opened the door a crack so she could hear him better. “Laxus?” His room was dark (the curtains were shut tight), and for the most part neat. A few stray items of clothing littered the floor by the closet, a stack of books on the bedside stand, an old TV and video game console in one corner, as well as several half-empty cans of beer on his dresser. He turned under his dark blue blankets, glancing over at her with a frown,

“Hisui?” He didn’t just sound sick, he looked sick. His face was pale, with dark circles under his eyes, and he looked tired and feverish. He let out a groan, “I thought I told Evergreen to take you to that pizza place.”

“I don’t want to go without _you_ ,” she frowned. “It was a place you picked out for the two of us to go together.”

“Then go home,” he huffed, rolling over again to face the wall. “You’ll get sick.”

“I don’t care,” Hisui said. “I’m here for you, Laxus.” She saw him stiffen, as if he hadn’t been expecting that, but he didn’t respond.

In the hallway, Evergreen whispered, “Princess. Here you are.” Hisui turned to be handed the little tray of tea. “I have to go for now. Will you be alright on your own?”

“Yes.”

“Good luck. He’s like a big baby when it comes to stuff like this. Like a baby bear. Sharp teeth, sharp claws. Baby.”

“A bear who can _hear_ you,” Laxus snapped. Evergreen was already on her way out, waving as she went.

“Laxus?” Hisui moved into his bedroom, and set the tray of tea down on his bedside stand. “I have tea. You should have some. I picked out one of the shop owner said was good for colds. It has herbs in it that will sooth your throat.” He sat up, glancing over at her with a groan.

“Hisui. You’re going to get sick.” She shook her head, reaching out and pressing her hand against his forehead.

“I don’t care,” she smiled. “I’m here for you, dear. You have a fever, I think…” He groaned, leaning back against his wall.

“Just let me die in peace.”

Hisui rolled her eyes, “Drink your tea, bear.”

He offered her a withering glare, “Really?”

“Drink your tea.”

“Only if you sit right here,” he pointed to the bed at his side.

“Evergreen wasn’t kidding,” she giggled.

“Sit, woman,” Laxus growled. Hisui laughed, and crawled up onto the bed, sitting down next to him and pulling him close. He sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She rested her head against his shoulder. She always felt safe in his arms.

“Drink your tea, Prince Charming.”

“You should be at that pizza place,” he sighed, reaching out and picking up his mug.

“Next time.” She said. Laxus took a sip of his tea and dropped his head back against the wall behind them with a sigh. “I’ve never had pizza before,” Hisui said after a moment. Laxus jerked, sitting up suddenly and almost spilling his tea.

“What?”

“I’ve never had pizza.”

“Never. In all your life?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Okay, we’re fixing this.” He set his tea down and reached for his phone.

It wasn’t a long wait before they were sitting on the couch in the living room, a nearly-empty box of pizza resting on the coffee table. Hisui was practically in Laxus’s lap. He was holding her close, both arms wrapped tightly around her.

“One day you’re going to end up crushing me,” she murmured, running her fingers through his hair.

“Never.” He murmured against her neck. She laughed.

“Laxus, really, you’re tickling me!” She could tell he was fading, falling asleep in her arms. “You need your rest,” she murmured, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Mmm…”

“Come on, lets get you back to your room.”

“Mmm…”

“If I could, I’d carry you,” she giggled.

“I’ll carry _you_ ,” Laxus breathed, and he stood suddenly, pulling Hisui up into his arms. She laughed, quickly wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and he carried her back to his room, resting her down on his bed. She shook her head with a laugh:

“You need rest.”

Laxus dropped onto his bed with a groan, resting his head in her lap, and taking her hand, twining his fingers with hers. “How could I possibly sleep, when someone as beautiful as _you_ is sitting in my bed?” His voice was thick, hoarse. She felt her cheeks warm and her heartbeat quicken.

“Laxus…” she sighed, “You’re…” but his eyes were already closed, his hand relaxing in hers. She laughed a little, brushing her fingers through his hair and leaning over to kiss his forehead. She hummed softly, a song she vaguely remembered her mother singing. She could hardly remember the words, but as she hummed, they began coming back to her.

“ _Take… my hand…”_ she sang softly. Laxus chest rose and fell, his hand completely relaxed in hers. He was fast asleep. She smiled, running her fingers through his hair. “ _Take my whole life too…_ ” The last words… she remembered the last words vividly now. _For I can’t help… falling in love with you._ Her heart skipped a beat. _Is that what this is?_

* * *

“You’re still alive,” Evergreen laughed as Hisui slipped into the passenger seat of the patrol car.

“He fell asleep,” Hisui smiled. But she was worried. These feelings… _Love. I don’t even know what love is._

“I told you he’s a big baby,” Evergreen snorted. “But good. He needs his rest.” They drove silently for a minute, before Hisui glanced over at Evergreen.

“Evergreen?” she whispered.

“Hmm?”

“Can I ask… have you ever… have you ever met someone and you just knew you were meant to always be together?”

Evergreen’s eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed bright red. “W-what?” She gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white and then she let out a deep sigh. Hisui almost saw a smile. “…yes.” She whispered. Then she glanced over at Hisui briefly. “Is that how you feel about Laxus?”

Hisui fidgeted in her seat, she couldn’t look at Evergreen, she stared out the window at the buildings passing by. And then she bit her lip trying to hide a smile. “Yes.” _Laxus_ … just thinking about him filled her heart with warmth. Imagining a world without him was impossible. She glanced over at Evergreen desperately. “W-what do I do?!”

Evergreen blinked, surprised, and then she laughed, “You should tell him how you feel.”

“Is that what you did?” Hisui asked.

“Uhhh…” Evergreen blanched. “Uh… not _exactly.”_

“What do you mean?” Hisui frowned.

“I… haven’t really told him… I mean… I wasn’t ever supposed to fall in love with him!” She gasped, exasperated. “It was an _accident_! And it’s _infuriating_! He’s an absolute—Argh!” she groaned. “I don’t know! I…” she sighed. “I’m sorry, Princess. It’s complicated.”

Hisui could understand. She couldn’t even imagine telling Laxus what was in her heart. It scared her to death what he might say. “If… if you can’t tell yours… how can I possibly tell Laxus?”

Evergreen glanced over at her and then let out an exasperated sigh. “Alright, listen… if… If I tell Elfman…” she shuddered, “how I really feel, will you tell Laxus how _you_ feel?”

Hisui glanced over at her. “Really?”

Evergreen pulled up in front of the palace, putting the car into park. “Do we have a deal?” she asked, holding out her hand. “I’ll tell Elfman. And then you _have_ to tell Laxus.” Then she frowned. “And just to clarify, I’m doing this for _Laxus_ , because he’s a friend. Not because I have any… not because… of Elfman… at all.”

“We have a deal,” Hisui shook her hand. She stepped out of the car, “How will you do it?”

Evergreen bit her lip, “I have no idea.”


	9. Lacrima

“Where are we going?” Hisui laughed, letting the rushing wind from the open window toss her hair. Laxus glanced over at her with a smile. She _loved_ that smile. It made her melt.

“Haven’t you learned by now, princess?” He asked, “It’s a surprise.”

“Alright, alright,” she mused, “It’s a much longer drive than the country, and the air smells different.” They came over a hill, and then she saw it: endless water, cascading waves. _It can’t be._ “No way!” She gasped, reaching out and grasping his hand. “No way! Is that…?”

“The ocean,” he nodded. She squeezed his hand.

“The actual ocean,” she breathed. Laxus pulled aside on the edge of the road, and put the car into park, then turned to look at her.

“Are you… happy? I know you wanted to see more of the city—” she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. He cupped her cheek tilting his head and leaning into it. “Hey, not that I’m complaining but…”

“I’ve never been this close before.”

“To the ocean?” He frowned. She smiled, pressing another kiss to his lips.

“Yeah.”

“Well, here’s the good part,” Laxus turned to open his door, “We get to get as close as we want.” The sun was just setting, turning the waves near the horizon gold. Hisui jumped out of the car, staring down the hill at the yellow sand and the roaring waves. Wind tossed her hair. She glanced up at the police officer next to her.

“As close as we want?” He nodded. She clapped her hands once.

“Yes!” And then she turned and grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hill after her. The warm sand filled her sandals. It was hard to run through the sand, but she made it to the bottom of the hill, and pulled off her sandals, dropping her hat on top of them, and then turning towards Laxus again. “Can we go in the water?!”

“If you want,” he said. She hesitated and glanced towards the water. Beside her Laxus shifted, pulling off his shoes, and unbuttoning his shirt. She glanced over at him, eyes wide. _Unbuttoning… his shirt…_ She somehow managed to tear her gaze away from him, staring out at the ocean—her cheeks _hot,_ her heart pounding.

“Take my hand,” Laxus held out his hand and she glanced up at him—she was sure her whole face was bright red. “Are we going swimming or what, shortcake?” He laughed. She reached out and twined her fingers with his.

“We’re… going swimming.” She grinned, and then she ran—practically pulling Laxus behind her. She let out a shriek as they hit the waves and water cascaded against her shins.

“It’s freezing!”

“Tsk, I would have warned you if you’d given me the chance,” he said, reaching down with his hand splashing water towards her. She laughed, letting go of his hand to dodge, and dashing further out into the waves. She had never experienced anything like it. The water was powerful, plowing into her, nearly knocking her over. Laxus reached out a hand to steady her.

“Don’t go too far,” he said, “the waves are strong. And if they pull you away from me…”

She laughed a little, “What would you do if the ocean dragged me away, Laxus?” He glanced down at her, his expression growing serious.

“I would _perish_ ,” he whispered.

“Laxus—” but before she could say anything else, he crouched down in the waves, wrapping his arms around her hips. She let out a laugh as he pulled her off her feet and into his arms, staring up into her eyes.

“I’m not letting the ocean take you away from me, Hisui,” he breathed. And then he grinned. “You’re too precious.” She felt her heart skip a beat, warm against his chest, despite the cold ocean breeze. She brushed her fingers through his hair. _This man._ And… _this feeling_. She leaned down, kissing him softly.

* * *

The sun sunk deeper into the waves on the horizon, casting oranges and purples across the sky. Hisui clasped her pinky finger with his, leaning against his shoulder where they sat in the warm sand.

“Laxus?”

“Hmm?”

“Tell me something about yourself. From your past?” She had heard bits and pieces from him already. How he was practically raised by his grandfather. How influence from his father, Ivan, hadn’t been good for him—had led him down a dark road before he joined the force…

“My past, huh?” Laxus traced several shapes in the sand and then shrugged. “It wasn’t great.”

“Very specific,” Hisui laughed.

“Well, okay…” He let out a breath, “You know my dad was an asshole. Turned out to be a dirty cop. They found out when I was still a kid, and it tore Gramps to pieces. And I don’t know what was wrong with the stupid kid brain of mine, but maybe it impacted me more than I thought it did. I got involved in a lot of trouble.” He paused, looking out over the ocean with a sigh. “Involved with a lot of bad people. If you know what I mean.” He glanced down at her. She was a little bewildered, reaching up and brushing sand from his cheek she shook her head.

“I’m… I’m not sure…”

“Street gangs. Lots of violence. I mean we were just kids, but we caused a lot of trouble. Stole, vandalized, and we got our way—because people who messed with us _suffered_. I… I remember the moment I decided to become a cop. Gramps was always trying to keep me around the station and keep me on the straight-and-narrow, but I was a hotheaded kid. I remember it was the day they arrested my father. I was seventeen. I remember yelling at Gramps, yelling at the officers arresting him…” he took a breath, “And I remember I was _defending_ him. Defending the guy who put all of Fairy Tail in danger, _defending_ the guy who’s stupid side deals and “blind-eye” to drug dealing got my mother _killed_. Defending the guy who…” He froze, and then shook his head, and Hisui could see tears in his eyes.

“Laxus…” she whispered.

“It doesn’t matter.” He picked up a seashell turning it over in his hand.

“It _does_. To me,” she said, reaching up at cupping his chin, turning his head to look him in the eyes. “It does to me, Laxus.” 

“My… lacrima,” he whispered, “I know my father wanted me to follow in his footsteps, but only because his stupid side-business was getting bigger and he wanted protection. This lacrima…” He clutched at his chest, “Was put in me to _kill_ people. I was _defending_ that man, Hisui. And that day, he looked me in the eyes and I _saw._ I _knew_ he didn’t love me. He never had, and never would. That was the day, I decided I was done with his bullshit.” He held the seashell up and then tossed it as hard as he could, it bounced on some rocks. “I’m going to use this lacrima,” he whispered, “to save lives, not _destroy_ them. That was the day, I decided to become a cop.”

Hisui stared up at him, the tears in his eyes, the way his shoulders were tense, his jaw tight. She had never seen him this vulnerable before—even when he was sick. She wordlessly sat up on her knees so she was kneeling beside him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into her arms. He let her, clutching her shirt at the small of her back, resting his head in the crook of her neck. She wanted to show him… that she would always be there for him. She could hear his voice still: _I knew he didn’t love me._ And she wanted to sponge those words away. _I will love away your tears, my heart._ She held him close, held him tight. _I will love you until your heart is full_.

When he pulled away, his tears were gone, but he was still tense. He took another shell and tossed it as hard as he could. It hit the waves with a spark of electricity. Then he glanced over at her, eyes more serene than they had ever been, “So there. I told you about something from my past. Satisfied?”

“You act like telling me was just something to check off on your to-do list,” Hisui smiled, “But I want you to know, you can always talk to me. About anything.”

“You don’t want to hear about some of the shit I’ve been through,” Laxus scoffed, picking up another shell.

“Yes,” Hisui said firmly, “I do. Because I am _yours_. And I want to make sure that _this_ ,” she pressed her hand over his heart, “Is _always_ protected.”

He stared down at her for a moment, and then his expression softened. “What the _hell_ did I do to deserve you?” he murmured, before leaning over to kiss her.

“I have an answer to that question,” she said when he pulled away. She rested her forehead against his, their noses just barely touching. “You’re my _wonderful_. Please never change.”


	10. Masquerade

“Where are you going?”

Laxus jumped when Evergreen shot up from where she was apparently laying on the sofa, looking over the back at him with narrowed eyes. She looked exhausted, dark circles under her eyes, she was pale, her hair was a mess.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Laxus frowned.

“Nothing, shut up, I’m sick.” She snapped.

Laxus rolled his eyes, “And also in a pretty bad mood.”

“Shut up,” she dropped back to the sofa with a groan, disappearing from view. Laxus grabbed his coat. “Where are you going anyways?”

“I’m asking for tonight off,” Laxus replied. Evergreen sat up, suddenly _very_ interested.

“Ooh. Do you have plans with a certain Princess?” He felt his cheeks go hot, he glanced away, clearing his throat.

“Do _you_ have plans with a certain coworker?”

Evergreen offered him a withering glare—this one different somehow, like she was _really_ serious. “I don’t want to talk about it.” _That_ was different. He glanced over at her, letting concern sway him.

“Evergreen?” He said, “Are you alright?”

“Just leave, Laxus, it’s just a stomach bug or food poisoning or something.” He knew her well enough to know that she wasn’t telling the truth, but he also knew her well enough to know not to push her.

He decided to walk to the station, his coat flung over one shoulder. Gramps wasn’t going to be happy he was taking the day off on such short notice, but he had only gotten his invitation that morning thanks tome favors he had to call in. He could still see Hisui’s smile on that hill only last week. The way the sun touched her cheeks… She had texted him that morning. _Can we go to the park again?_ ❤️ He had still been lying in bed when his phone had beeped with the message. It had pulled his lips up in a smile. _How can she always make me feel this way._

They had stood on the hill, and she had let out a sad sigh. “No more flowers.”

“They’ll be back in the spring,” he said.

“Well, will you dance with me anyways?” She asked.

“Dance?” Laxus glanced over at her. She had let out a deep sigh.

“There’s going to be an invitation-only masquerade ball,” she whispered. “And… I will be able to dance with anyone I want there—expected to dance with the prince at least once… but… I don’t want to dance with anyone except _you_.” He had leaned in close, cupping her cheeks with his hands.

“Hisui Fiore, I will dance with you _whenever_ you damn well please.”

He had promised himself— _I’m getting an invitation to that damn masquerade ball if it’s the last thing I do_.

* * *

Hisui reached for her pocket, leaning against the wall—her fox mask askew. She was trying to avoid the boring stories, the wandering glances… she’d had on a fake smile for hours now. She could feel her phone, just inside her pocket… She had texted Laxus an hour ago. He hadn’t responded. She remembered him saying something about being at work. She wished he wasn’t. His last message was still there, making her feel warm and light: _I’ll see you soon. That’s all that matters._

“Hisui!” Her father. She glanced up, he had his arms crossed. He looked as stern as he could—which wasn’t very, “We have guests and you’re on your phone?”

She smiled a little— _another fake smile_ , “I’m sorry. I was just checking the time.”

His expression softened. “This is why I tell you to wear a watch, dear. More guests are arriving now. You should go greet them.” _Now?!_ The ball had started nearly thirty minutes ago. She stood up straight, fixed her mask over her eyes, put on that fake smile, and moved out into the crowd—fox-red dress swishing around her knees. Immediately she was accosted. Smiles, questions, _“you look beautiful tonight, princess…”_ She was suited for politics, but this was her _least_ favorite part. _No matter how you’re feeling, put on a good face, put on a smile… a…_

She blinked. Across the room, someone new entered. He was in costume, like everyone else. He wore a white suit with a gold tie. His blond hair was slicked back, and the top half of his face was obscured by a polar bear mask. Gray eyes found hers. She knew him _instantly_.

 _Impossible! How did he…_ He crossed the room to her, a smile on his lips, dropping to a low bow. “ _My_ Princess.” Her heart skipped a beat.

“Lax…” she trailed off, “Wh…”

“May I have the honor of the next dance?” He asked, holding out his hand. She felt her cheeks burn, her heartbeat quicken.

“Of course,” she whispered.

He led her out onto the dancefloor, and among the other couples she finally dared to whisper his name. “Laxus! How?!”

He laughed, gently pulling her into a spin. “I have my sources.” She was still baffled, still wonderstruck. He was… _actually here_.

“A bear, huh?” she smiled, teasingly.

His expression softened, “I wanted you to recognize me, shortcake.”

“I could recognize you anywhere,” she replied. “I can’t believe you’re really here!” She let out a happy sigh, “You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now.”

“Then _do it_ ,” he smirked, leaning closer as they moved across the dance floor.

She bit her lip, “You know I can’t… but…” a smile touched her lips, “We might be able to sneak away.”

He frowned, shaking his head. “Hisui, the last time we did that—”

“It’s alright,” she grinned, “I know a place where no one would _dare_ enter without knocking first.”

* * *

She left first, and he followed her only a few minutes later. When they reached her bedroom door, she glanced over her shoulder at him with a mischievous smile before grabbing his tie and pulling him in after her. The moment the door shut behind them she yanked him down into a kiss. He cupped her cheeks, pressing kiss after kiss against her lips. She savored the warmth of his hands, pounding of her heart against her ribs, the way he held her like she was _everything_ to him.

They stumbled backwards. Laxus’s dress coat was tossed aside, Hisui was pushed up against the wall as he pressed tingling kisses against her neck. _I love you_. She couldn’t say it aloud—so she said it with each movement, each kiss against his skin, the flutter of her heart, the heat rising in her core.

She quickly undid the buttons of his shirt, pulling him closer with one hand. She could feel the electricity on his skin. Each searing touch sent energy coursing through her. He found the zipper at the side of her dress, slowly pulling it down as she fumbled with the button at his pants. His lips found hers again, fingers tangled in her hair. And just as she unclasped the hook at her dress, there was a solid knock on the door.

“Princess? Are you in there?!”

_Silence._ All for panting breaths, and the sparking of electricity in his hair. He let out a soft moan, and dropped his head against her shoulder. She sighed, gripping the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Yes,” she said, “I’m here.”

“Your father’s been looking for you.”

“I’ll be right out—” she froze as Laxus pressed another kiss to her neck. “I… I… I’m just fixing my hair.” Footsteps moved away from her door. “La… Laxus!” her breath hitched as his fingers sparked against her skin, her grip tightened in his hair, “Laxus!” He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. “I have to go,” she murmured.

“No,” he whispered—that same vulnerability she had seen on the beach, “Stay with me.”

“You know I can’t,” she said, cupping his cheek with her hand. “If I’m missing for too long my father will come looking. And if he finds us you will be accused of _terrible_ things.” He groaned, pressing a desperate kiss to her lips. “I have to go,” she whispered again. But she didn’t want to. She pulled away from him, letting go of his hand. _I love you. I love you._ But she couldn’t bring herself to say it aloud.


End file.
